First Love, First Tears
by Chocomato
Summary: "Cinta pertama itu apa? Sejenis mitos-kah? Apa aku harus percaya dengan takhayul cinta pertama? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin tentang pendapat orang-orang tentang cinta pertama. Cinta pertama itu mengerikan. Membuatku terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam. Menakutkan." DAEJAE / 2JAE / DAELO / OTHER
1. Chapter 1

**First Love, First Tears**

**Chocomato**

**Cinta pertama itu apa? Sejenis mitos-kah? Apa aku harus percaya dengan takhayul cinta pertama? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin tentang pendapat orang-orang tentang cinta pertama. Cinta pertama itu mengerikan. Membuatku terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam. Menakutkan.**

* * *

><p><em>Cinta pertama itu lemah<em>

_Terlalu lemah_

_Hingga semua orang_

_Menganggapnya menjadi sebuah ketiadaan_

_Seperti anak kecil,_

_Cinta pertama penuh dengan ketakutan_

_Dan kuakui dengan berat hati_

_Cinta pertama itu_

_ Kebodohan yang sialnya menjadi fakta_

* * *

><p>Kutatap sendu langit yang kini hitam kelam. Sepi. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang hadir dan menghiburku malam ini. Mataku terpejam erat. Menikmati sentuhan angin malam yang lembut. Mencoba bernostalgia dengan tempat ini. Tempat dimana seseorang yang paling berarti di hidupku menyatakan perasaannya lalu pergi begitu saja.<p>

Sama halnya seperti diriku yang pergi begitu saja setelah menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku dan dia tidak ada bedanya. Egois. Picik. Dan tidak mau saling mengerti. Sosoknya yang tegap itu selalu menari-nari dalam benakku. Bibir penuh, kulit tan, dan rambut cokelatnya seolah menyihirku.

Memaksaku untuk selalu mengingat dan mengulang masa lalu. Masa dimana aku masih mempercayai apa itu cinta. Bukan sekarang, aku, yang dibuat ketakutan hanya karena hal bernama cinta. Menyedihkan memang. Tapi aku bisa apa? Luka sudah terlanjur tergores, apa bisa dihilangkan secara total? Tentu saja masih ada yang membekas walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

Aku memang pecundang. Yang berlalu setelah sekian lama memendam perasaanku sendiri. Pola pikir pendek tidak tercipta karena aku bodoh. Tapi karena aku lelah dengan semua yang sudah kujalani. Faktanya, semua ternyata hanya hal yang sia-sia belaka. Miris sekali.

Mencintainya adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Selalu terngiang di pikiranku tetang pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti: Kenapa harus dia? Apa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dia? Sampai kapan seperti ini? Dan lainnya.

Bodoh. Aku menyimpan dan mengubur semuanya sendirian. Menahan sakit dan tertawa sendirian pula. Menjadi diriku tidak sesederhana yang orang lain lihat. Mereka-mereka hanya beranggapan bahwa aku adalah seorang anak lelaki biasa yang ceria. Tapi di dalam? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan serpihan kaca.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Berharap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah terjadi. Aku akan bangun dan kembali ke kehidupan sebelumnya yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Tapi sama saja. Hanya sebuah kehampaan yang kudapat.

Kau…

Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?

* * *

><p><em>Mencintai berarti memberikan yang terbaik<em>

_Di sana ada tawa, tangis, bahagia, sedih, dan luka_

_Sama seperti diriku_

_Aku bahagia, sedih, menangis dan tertawa hanya karenamu_

_Sadarkah kau akan hal itu?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku menatap jendela kelas dengan senyum terpantri di wajahku. Kuketuk-ketukkan pulpen ke atas meja. Saat ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris tengah berlangsung tapi aku terlalu malas untuk mengikutinya. Parahnya, hari ini adalah jadwal kelas XII-2 untuk berolahraga. Dan ohh, apa itu? Basket?<p>

Aku merawang dari jendela kelas otot lengannya yang terekspos karena mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan. Peluh yang menetes dari pelipis, rambut hitam legam, hingga kaki berisinya itu… Ugh, membuat bibirku menganga seketika. Dia tampan. Dan selamanya akan begitu.

"Mr. Yoo, If you don't want to learn, get out right now!"

Dan suara nyaring Mrs. Hwang sukses membuatku mendesis pelan. Sudah membosankan, suka membentak pula. Inilah yang tak kusuka dari pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Seolah-olah tengah mendengarkan pidato kepresidenan yang durasinya berjam-jam lamanya. Ugh, aku bosan.

Kuberdirikan tubuhku dan berjalan pelan ke luar kelas untuk menjalani hukuman yang biasa kudapat ketika pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Bahkan di rapor, nilai Bahasa Inggrisku merah dan ibu langsung marah-marah karenanya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum simpul kala itu. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Kuangkat satu kaki dan kutarik erat-erat telingaku. Hukuman konyol ini sudah kujalani entah ke berapa ribu kalinya. Dan aku yang sudah terbiasa dengan ini tentu saja bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan dengan sangat mudah. Sepanjang hukuman aku hanya bisa mencaci dan memaki semua yang ada. Mengeluh dan mendengus kesal lima kali per menit. Masa bodoh.

"Hukuman lagi?"

_Uhuk._

Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Aku yang tadinya bisa seimbang dengan mudah reflek menjadi roboh saking tidak kuatnya. Orang yang mengeluarkan suara tadi hanya berusaha menyangga tubuhku dan terkekeh pelan. Oh Tuhan, jangan bunuh aku sekarang. Dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan peluh bercucuran… argh!

"A-ah ya begitulah," jawabku malu-malu.

_Sial._

Sejak kapan aku jadi pemalu seperti ini? Apa aku mengalami gangguan jiwa dalam jangka waktu pendek? Mengerikan. Kutatap dirinya yang tengah menenteng bola basket di tangan kanannya. Bahkan bisa kubayangkan dia adalah kapten dari puluhan anak lelaki keren pebasket-pebasket sekolah.

"Aku sering melihatmu dihukum saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris," celetuknya.

Eww, kugigit pelan bibirku tanpa berani menatap ke arahnya. Aku tidak akan pernah kuat untuk menatap matanya lama-lama. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidung.

_Jadi… dia memperhatikanku?_

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku berteriak kegirangan. Terlalu senang hingga tanpa sadar aku menarik ujung bibirku menjadi senyuman kecil. Ohh, salah. Sepertinya lebih tepat untuk disebut senyuman malu-malu. Karena dengan kepalaku yang terus menunduk, aku samasekali tidak kelihatan bahagia.

"Aku bosan dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Ya begitulah," sahutku kalem.

Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengasak rambutku.

_Oh. My. God._

"Lain kali jangan bosan, ya. Kau pikir nilai Bahasa Inggrismu paling bagus karena dulu kau tinggal di Amerika? Tidak bisa begitu. Oh iya, kau manis saat tersipu seperti itu," ujarnya kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh.

A-apa tadi katanya?

Kenapa dia bisa tahu dulunya aku tinggal di Amerika? Ah, ya setidaknya itu ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun. Setelahnya, aku memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea hingga menginjak remaja seperti sekarang ini. Bahasa Inggrisku semakin kacau ketika Bahasa Koreaku yang semakin fasih. Itu aneh memang.

"Sunbaenim!"

Aduh, segera saja aku merutuku mulutku yang tak terkontrol dan tak terkendali itu memanggil sosok yang baru saja membuat wajahku merona.

"Ya?" jawabnya setelah membalikkan badannya dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Poni depannya yang agak panjang langsung saja berkibar seiring kepalanya yang berbalik ke arahku.

"D-darimana k-kau tahu aku tinggal di Amerika?" tanyaku kaku.

Dia mengerling sejenak dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Secret," ujarnya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Aku tercekat. Kemudian memainkan ujung seragam sebelum kembali menerima tatapan membunuh darinya. Aku gila!

* * *

><p><em>Untuk pertamakalinya, kau membuat jantungku berdegup<em>

_Untuk pertamakalinya, kau membuatku tersenyum_

_Dan untuk pertamakalinya, kau membuatku tersipu malu_

_Hei, kupikir aku mencintaimu_

* * *

><p>"Yoo Youngjae aigoo… Kau belum mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahmu? Astaga, apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah?" Jaebum, teman sebangkuku langsung berteriak histeris kala kucoba mencontek pekerjaannya.<p>

"Aku sibuk. Jadi ijinkanlah aku mencontek. Sekali iniii… saja," kukeluarkan semua jurus andalanku dan tersenyum selebar mungkin.

Anak lelaki di depanku itu hanya menghela nafas pelan sebelum menyodorkan bukunya padaku. Kuterima buku itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan menarik-narik lengannya dengan riang.

"Gomawo Jaebumieee… Saranghaaeee… Mumumu…" pekikku ceria.

"Sudah cepat salin jawabannya sebelum Mr. Kim masuk dan mengisi jam pelajaran," sahutnya dengan wajah datar.

Aku hanya cemberut dan melepaskan lengannya dengan kasar. Kemudian duduk dan mulai menyalin semua jawaban dari Jaebum. Mungkin seisi kelas juga tahu siapa yang lebih pintar antara aku dan Jaebum. Tapi aku masa bodoh, yang penting aku mengerjakannya.

Eh, untuk kemalasanku itu… aku tidak tahu pasti. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi pemalas dan… bersedih. Aku tahu betul bagaimana sikap seorang Yoo Youngjae. Rajin, pintar, berbakat, ah nyaris sempurna. Tapi sekarang apa?

Wow, dan bisa kurasakan seluruh pandangan beralih ke arahku. Seorang genius Youngjae menyalin jawaban Jaebum yang hasil belajarnya selama ini hanya sedang-sedang saja. Mimpikah? _Yeah, I'm going crazy now_. Terlalu gila untuk kembali memikirkan semuanya.

Aku mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan menyebalkan itu dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebelum Mr. Kim masuk. Kulirik sekilas Jaebum yang malah mendengarkan musik dengan headphone di telinganya. Kuakui dia yang terbaik. Selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan. Ya, semoga saja seterusnya akan begitu.

"Youngjae-ah,"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. Mendapati Jaebum dengan sekantong penuh makanan ringan. Kutebak dia baru saja dari kantin.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan lalu mencuri-curi snack yang ada di tangannya. Makan camilan saat istirahat adalah pekerjaan favoritku dan juga Jaebum. Kami berdua sama-sama tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi. Yah, dengan pemikiran yang sama itulah kami berdua bisa dekat.

"Kulihat kau akhir-akhir ini sering murung. Kenapa?" lanjutnya sembari mengunyah nori strips dengan mulutnya yang menggembung lucu.

"Tidak tahu," jawabku asal.

Dia menjitak pelan kepalaku. Aku meringis kecil dan balas menjitaknya. Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak tahu? Apa aku harus menjawab jujur? Bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Oh tidak.

_Eh?_

_Jatuh cinta?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan kupejamkan mataku erat. berharap semuanya hanya mimpi semu yang akan hilang hanya dalam kerjapan mata. Tapi nyatanya sekarang aku tengah mengalaminya. Aku jatuh cinta Im Jaebum! Tidak tahukah kau pada temanmu yang satu ini?

"Daehyun sunbae, ya?"

_Oh. God._

Kupukul pelan kepalanya dengan buku cetak di depanku. Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut nama itu dengan mudah dan entengnya sedangkan aku tengah tersipu malu seperti ini? Teman macam apa kau Jaebum?

"Tidak usah dibahas," ujarku ketus.

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak menahan tawa. Sebelum tawanya pecah dan menggelegar di penjuru kelas, kubekap mulutnya dengan tanganku. Berharap mulutnya yang seperti ember bocor itu bisa diam.

"Young- ahmpphh… Hah.. Hahahahahahaha…." tawanya tertahan.

"Berisik," kesalku.

Dia hanya berusaha melepaskan bekapan tanganku dan menatapku seolah tak percaya. Dicubitnya kedua pipiku dengan gemas dan ditariknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aigoo… Youngjae sudah besar rupanya. Aku sudah tidak sabar memberitahukannya pada Daehyun sunbae…" kekeh Jaebum.

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku mendengar penuturannya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan senyumnya yang licik itu. Argh!

"Kubunuh kau kalau benar-benar memberitahunya. Dan ingat ya, aku tidak menyukai Daehyun sunbae asal kau tahu," sergahku.

"Bunuh saja kalau kau setega itu padaku. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Astaga Yoo Youngjae. Sepertinya kau bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu arti tatapan setiap orang. Tatapanmu menjelaskan semuanya, bodoh!" balas Jaebum.

"Eh, hei! Itu Daehyun sunbae!" lanjutnya ketika melihat seorang bertubuh tegap tengah berjalan santai ke arahku.

Oh, rasanya aku ingin lari sekarang juga. Kutatap datar Jaebum yang kini tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Daehyun sunbae dengan senyum idiotnya. Dia menggaet lenganku untuk menuju ke arah Daehyun yang malah berhenti di depan kelas X-4.

"Daehyun sunbae! Youngjae mencarimu!"

Kuinjak kasar kaki kiri Jaebum karena sudah membiarkan mulutnya yang cerewet itu berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Daehyun sunbae menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku. Oh, rasanya aku ingin segera cek ke dokter mungkin aku terkena diabetes karena senyum manisnya.

"Ada apa Youngjae-ah?"

Huwaa, bahkan dia tahu namaku. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia menghafalkan semua nama adik-adik kelasnya?

"A-aaa… Tidak sunbae, Jaebum kau ini apa-apaan, sih!" reflek aku langsung menyenggol lengan kiri Jaebum dan tersenyum tidak jelas.

Jaebum hanya mengangguk-angguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk mengurangi rasa canggung. Kenapa jadi awkward begini?

"Aku kira sesuatu yang penting. Ya sudah lah," jawab Daehyun sunbae lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas X-4.

"Ada yang namanya Choi Junhong?" tanyanya sembari sesekali melirik ke arahku.

Aku mengernyit. Choi Junhong? Kenapa Daehyun sunbae mencari Junhong? Setahuku dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Junhong. Ah, mungkin memanggil Junhong untuk ke ruang guru karena ada orang tua atau walinya. Berpikir positif, Yoo Youngjae!

Jaebum menyenggol lengan kananku dan berbisik, "Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu pada Daehyun sunbae?" dan langsung kuhadiahi jitakan di kepala.

"Kau pikir aku semurah itu, hah? Bodoh!"

Jaebum hanya terkekeh mendengar tanggapanku yang sarkatis. Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Bagus. Mungkin lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Daehyun sunbae, aku dan Jaebum ke kelas dulu, ya. Maaf jika mengganggu," ujarku angkat bicara dan langsung menarik tangan Jaebum untuk kembali ke kelas.

Samar, kulihat dia melemparkan senyumannya padaku. Membuat getaran dan letupan-letupan aneh itu muncul. Bukan, bukan karena tawa memekakkan Jaebum. Mungkin efek senyuman Daehyun sunbae yang terlalu memabukkan. Berbahaya. Jelas sangat berbahaya. Untukku tentunya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini<em>

_Hanya dengan melihat senyumanmu_

_Seakan semuanya lengkap sudah_

_Jika aku mencintaimu, apa kau mencintaiku?_

* * *

><p>Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku di atas tanah lapang belakang sekolah. Tangan kanan dan kiriku penuh dengan berkas dan dokumen laporan penelitian praktikum yang kulakukan seminggu lalu dengan Jaebum.<p>

Langkahku terseok-seok di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Ayolah, ini baru pukul 13.45 dan aku sudah sangat lesu. Setidaknya aku butuh asupan cairan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap karena aku pingsan. Kutundukkan kepalaku agar sinar matahari yang menyengat tidak menembus kulit wajahku.

_DUGH!_

"A-aakhhh…"

Aku meringis ketika merasakan sebuah benda melayang ke kepalaku dengan tidak elitnya. Bahkan berkas dan dokumen yang kubawa langsung berserakan entah kemana. Mendengus pelan, aku segera berjongkok untuk menangkap berkas dan dokumen tadi sebelum kabur dibawa lari angin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Oh. Damn._

Suara itu lagi. Aku melirik sekilas kedua kaki berbalut sneakers hitam-putih-merah yang ada di depanku. Lalu menaikkan obyeknya. Semakin naik, naik, naik, dan…

_Oh God. Please._

Kurasa aku tengah bertemu dengan malaikat yang baru turun dari surga. Seorang anak lelaki berkaos tanpa lengan tengah memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatirnya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh," dan kini, di sinilah aku. Dia mengajakku untuk menepi ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk-duduk setelah membereskan berkas dan dokumen yang sempat berlarian karena angin.

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim. Lagipula aku juga tidak terluka," jawabku malu.

Lemparan bola basketnya memang keras. Kelewat keras malah. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan pusing atau meresponnya dengan terhuyung-huyung karena saking kencangnya seperti ketika pebasket lain yang melemparnya. Ini aneh.

"Kau… sedang sibuk?" tanyanya sedikit melirik ke berkas dan dokumenku.

"Eum… ah, ya begitulah. Aku akan membawa berkas dan dokumen ini ke ruang guru. Tapi lembar terakhir belum direvisi. Maka dari itu aku ingin pulang ke rumah dan merevisinya sebentar," sahutku sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman anak kecil.

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Sungguh aku terlalu malu untuk menatapnya barang seperempat detik saja.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh jika aku main ke rumahmu?

_Tidak._

Jangan sekarang. Dan kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kumohon. Jantungku melompat-lompat tidak karuan dan aku bingung bagaimana cara menenangkannya.

"Youngjae-ah?" dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku yang tengah melamun langsung terperanjat dan menatapnya bingung. Pasti sekarang aku tidak jauh dari tampang bodoh anak-anak polos.

"Boleh aku main ke rumahmu?" ulangnya lagi.

Kenapa harus pertanyaan yang sama? Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus-terusan! Yak Jung Dae Hyun sunbaenim!

"Ah iya, ini, aku tahu kau lelah," tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda ke arahku tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Kutatap kaleng soda itu ragu sebelum dia tersenyum dan memaksa tanganku untuk menggenggamnya. Aku nyaris saja pingsan jika tidak menyadari bahwa baru saja kulitku dan kulitnya bersentuhan. Yah, walau hanya beberapa detik, itu sudah membuat sensasi aneh di sekitar perutku.

"Kau ini banyak kegiatan, ya? Harusnya kau pintar mengatur waktu jika sudah sesibuk ini," katanya lembut.

Lalu tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terulur dan menyeka keringat yang menetes di pelipisku. Argh! Tanpa tisu atau sapu tangan? Apa dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku, eoh?

"K-kenapa sunbaenim bisa tahu?" tanyaku penasaran, setengah malu ketika aku harus menegak minuman soda di depannya.

"Secret,"

Dan jawaban itu sudah kedua kalinya kudengar. Jika terlalu lama berduaan bersamanya di pinggir lapangan seperti ini, mungkin besok pagi aku sudah tinggal nama karena saking malunya.

"D-daehyun s-sunbaenim, s-seperti-tinya a-aku harus s-segera pu-pulang," ujarku terbata sembari mengangkat berkas dan dokumen tadi.

Dia ikut berdiri di sampingku dan tersenyum hangat. Bibirnya yang terangkat membuat pipinya sedikit berkerut, membentuk senyuman tertampan yang pernah kulihat.

"T-tunggu Youngjae-ah,"

Baru saja kakiku melangkah pergi, dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan meletakkan kedua lengannya pada pingganggku. Oh, apa yang–

_What the fuck?_

Sial. Dia menodai bibirku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan berkas dan dokumen tadi terlepas begitu saja dari genggamanku. Seluruh tubuhku kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Eum… apa ini?

Sejenis baby kiss?

Kutatap matanya yang tertutup, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menciumku, namun bibirnya samasekali tidak menandakan ada pergerakan. Lembut, dan sedikit… basah?

Karena kulihat dia mulai memiringkan kepalanya, reflek kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Terlalu takut untuk melihat ekspresinya yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Dekapannya di pinggangku terasa semakin menghangat. Aku yakin, mungkin berkas dan dokumen tadi sudah robek dan tak berbentuk.

Menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, aku segera mendorong pelan bahunya untuk sedikit menjauh dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa. Kami berdua sama-sama memalingkan wajah yang merona merah.

Oh. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Menamparnya karena sudah mencuri ciuman pertama yang bahkan sangat ingin kutahan ini? Atau menendangnya karena sudah membuatku lemas seperti ini?

Dia kembali tersenyum dan meraih tangan kananku. Baiklah, sekarang mungkin saatnya aku untuk pingsan. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menahan malu yang luar biasa.

"Aku akan membantumu merevisi sekaligus mengganti berkas dan dokumenmu yang rusak ini, ayo," ujarnya lalu menarikku.

Oke. Sekarang apa lagi? Dia akan membantuku merevisi?

Ke rumahku?

Mati saja kau Yoo Youngjae.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Author's note : Sebenernya Choco gak yakin mau ngepost ini karena yah... readersnim tahu sendiri kan keadaan BAP & BABY. Tapi karena kebiasaan menulis Choco yang nggak bisa dihentikan, mau nggak mau Choco tetep ngepost ff ini. Rencananya ini mau dibuat ber-chapter biar panjang kayak novel (novel gagal lebih tepatnya) tapi apa ada yang setuju? Kalau ini kelihatan banget bahasanya kering dan kurang menarik, readersnim bisa review dengan kritik atau saran yang membantu. Biar nanti Choco benerin dimana letak kesalahannya. Oh iya, untuk fanfic Bunny sama I Want Younger Brother readersnim tunggu aja beberapa minggu atau bulan ini (Desember) pasti secepatnya akan Choco update jika jam sekolah dan tugas tidak mengejar-ngejar Choco -_- Yang mau ngobrol sama Choco juga boleh di twitter daeliciousbap ^O^ Last, mind to review? Bbuing bbuing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Love, First Tears 2**

**Chocomato**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"APA? BERCIUM– mphhh…"<p>

Lagi-lagi aku harus membekap mulut seorang Jaebum yang sudah berkoar-koar di pagi hari. Tsk, ini di lobi dan di jam sepagi ini dia sudah berhisteris ria? Ayolah Im Jaebum, kemana sikap cool dan eleganmu itu pergi?

"Sssttt…. Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu, bodoh!" kesalku.

Dia tidak mempedulikan kekesalanku barusan malah menarikku untuk masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku paling pojok, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang mau duduk di situ.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku," pintanya tergesa.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti anak perempuan penyuka infotaiment," decakku.

Namun dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha mencekik leherku gemas. Oke, baru saja dia berniat ingin membunuhku. Biarlah rahasia paling privasi ini bocor kepada seorang idiot bernama Jaebum.

"Aku. Dan Daehyun sunbae. Berciuman. Tidak. Maksudku aku dicium. Oleh Daehyun sunbae. Di lapangan belakang sekolah. Sudah. Itu saja," ujarku terputus-putus.

"Y-yak! Apa-apaan itu, kurang detail! Bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana posisinya? Bagaimana cara kalian melakukan-emph,"

"Im Jaebum! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jangan keras-keras!" kini aku menyumpal mulut Jaebum dengan karet penghapus entah milik siapa, yang jelas aku sangat berterimakasih pada pemiliknya.

"Tega sekali kau padaku Yoo Youngjae," ujarnya sok sedih dan dibuat-buat.

"Eh, apa kau tahu anak kelas X-4 yang bernama Choi Junhong?" tanyaku tiba-tiba ketika teringat nama itu.

"Zelo?"

"Bukan, Choi Junhong," kesalku.

"Choi Junhong itu Zelo, pabboya!" kini dia menjitak pelan kepalaku.

Oh. Jadi Zelo dan Choi Junhong adalah orang yang sama, ya. Kenapa aku baru tahu, sih! Karena kurang bersosialisasi mungkin aku jadi sedikit 'tertinggal' untuk urusan yang satu ini.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Jaebum beralih bertanya padaku.

"Dia… dengan Daehyun sunbae… kau tahu hubungan mereka?"

Jaebum mengernyitkan dahi dan menatapku aneh.

"Mereka mantan kekasih,"

_JDER…_

Bagai tersambar petir, kutahan mulutku untuk diam erat-erat agar tidak berteriak sekarang juga. Aku menatap tajam Jaebum yang malah menatapku balik dengan tatapan innocent-nya seolah bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Segera saja aku bangkit dari dudukku dan keluar kelas. Sedikit melirik jam di tangan kiriku. Pukul setengah tujuh lewat dan belum ada seorang guru pun yang mengisi jam pagi ini. Kosong? Baiklah. Seharusnya aku memang harus menjernihkan pikiranku sejenak.

* * *

><p><em>Kurasa telingaku tadi iritasi<em>

_Apa benar kalian adalah 'mantan' kekasih?_

_Jika iya, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?_

_Aku ingin mencoba merasakan apa itu cinta_

_Walau hanya sedikit saja_

* * *

><p>Gumpalan awan putih berarak dari timur ke barat. Semilir angin khas pagi hari langsung menerbangkan poni depanku. Aku tersenyum simpul menikmati kesendirian di atap sekolah. Jam kosong memang waktu yang tepat untuk merenung seperti ini. Hanya saja, Jaebum dengan mulutnya yang over itu tidak akan bisa diam jika tidak menemukanku di kelas ketika jam kosong atau pun jam istirahat.<p>

Kugigit bibir bawahku ketika tanpa sengaja kata-kata Jaebum tadi melintas di pikiranku. Seolah-olah semuanya kabur dari pandanganku. Awan putih terlihat kelam. Langit biru berubah hitam. Angin sepoi terasa menakutkan. Bahkan cahaya matahari seolah membakar kulit.

_Mereka mantan kekasih_

Oke. Berhenti untuk memikirkannya Yoo Youngjae. Kupukul-pukul pelan kepalaku agar ingatan-ingatan menyebalkan itu pergi. Namun tetap saja. Bayangannya selalu muncul dan melayang-layang di otakku. Menghantuiku seperti arwah yang mati penasaran.

"Yoo Youngjae,"

Aku membalikkan badanku ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Kutemukan Jaebum berdiri di ambang pintu pembatas dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih aneh dari ketika aku meninggalkannya di kelas.

"Apa?" sahutku.

Dia mendekat ke arahku dan meraih tangan kiriku untuk digenggamnya. Berkali-kali kulihat dia mengedip-ngedipkan mata sejenak dan memijat pelipis. Seperti orang sedang banyak pikiran saja. Kutatap pergelangan tangan kiriku yang digenggam erat olehnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Dia menatapku dan tersenyum samar. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuhku. Reflek aku langsung memundurkan langkahku seiring majunya dia ke arahku. Hingga ketika hidungku dan hidungnya nyaris besentuhan, aku balas menatapnya takut-takut.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau kenapa?" dia memutar balik pertanyaan sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan kemudian menundukkan kepala. Aku bingung. Pikiranku terlalu kalut hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaebum.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahutku sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Dia mengernyit bingung dan beralih untuk duduk di atas kontruksi bangunan yang belum selesai. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

Jaebum melirik ke arahku dan mengangkat bahu. Yah, aku tahu dia memang tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Seorang maniak game dan suka bicara seperti Jaebum mana mungkin tahu menahu tentang hal seperti ini.

"Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan," celetuknya.

Aku mendelik dan menaikkan sebelah alis tanda tidak mengerti. Jaebum terkekeh dan menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, kan? Pada Daehyun sunbae?" tebaknya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Percuma saja jika aku menutup-nutupinya. Rahasia apapun pada akhirnya akan terbongkar juga oleh seorang penyelidik abal-abal di depanku ini.

"Biarkan saja perasaanmu mengalir. Tidak usah bingung. Mungkin kau kaget jika mereka adalah mantan kekasih. Tapi itu hanya mantan. Yang tandanya lampu hijau masih berlaku untukmu," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Kutatap datar wajahnya yang kini tengah memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan polos. Sejak kapan dia bisa berbicara seperti sastrawan seperti itu?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Hati tahu kemana dia harus berlabuh. Tak usah dipikirkan tentang masa lalu. Cinta lebih menilik ke masa depan, Youngjae-ah. Dan kupikir kau terlalu takut untuk memulai cinta," ledeknya.

Aku mendorong pelan lengan kirinya dan mendengus kesal. Tapi mau tidak mau, apa yang baru dikatakannya memang benar adanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk memulai. Maksudku, aku takut untuk merasakan cinta.

"Kalau aku gagal?"

Jaebum menautkan kedua alisnya dan mengasak pelan rambutku.

"Kau belum mencoba dan kau sudah bertanya kalau kau gagal? Hei, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, hati tahu kemana dia harus berlabuh. Jalani saja seperti biasa, kau akan menemukan semuanya di akhir," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk paham dan menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. Ada satu rasa yang tidak bisa kurasakan dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Nyaman. Ya, di dekat Jaebum aku selalu merasa nyaman dan… terlindungi.

* * *

><p><em>Ibarat rumus matematika<em>

_Kau tidak ada bedanya dengannya_

_Sama-sama membuatku pusing kepala_

_Dan hatiku bisa gelisah kapan saja_

* * *

><p>Kunyalakan lampu kamar dan berjalan masuk. Kertas-kertas dan buku bertebaran di sekitar tempat tidur. Belum lagi dasi, kaos kaki, dan seragam sekolah yang berserakan di sofa dekat ranjang. Di meja belajar, layar komputer masih berkedip-kedip. Sial, aku lupa mematikannya.<p>

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah meja belajar dan mematikan komputer. Lalu beralih untuk membaringkan diri sejenak di atas ranjang. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Suara kecipak air di kamar mandi bawah menandakan jika kakakku sudah pulang.

Oke, biar kuceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupanku. Dulu aku tinggal di Amerika. Sudah pernah kuceritakan bukan? Aku mulai menetap di Korea saat berusia sekitar tujuh setengah tahun. Sementara kedua orang tuaku di Amerika. Aku, kakak, dan nenek tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pingggir kota Seoul.

Tiap hari aku ke sekolah dengan kendaraan umum. Mungkin jika kakakku kuliah pagi, dia bisa mengantarku ke sekolah. Ketika nenek meninggal delapan bulan yang lalu, kini tinggal aku dan kakakku di sini, namanya Yoo Youngwon.

Dia masih melanjutkan kuliahnya. Sifat mandirinya juga memengaruhiku untuk tidak bermanja-manja dan belajar dengan tekun. Tapi tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan aneh dan meletup-letup ketika bertemu Daehyun sunbae adalah alasan utamaku. Menyebalkan dan sangat mengganggu.

"Youngjae-ah, makan malam sudah siap. Kau cepat mandi dan jangan lupa bereskan kamarmu," suara berat dari balik pintu langsung membuatku berdiri dan berjalan malas ke kamar mandi sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah,"

* * *

><p>"Kemarin siapa yang berkunjung ke sini?" tanya Youngwon hyung saat mulai menata piring berisi makanan-makanan di atas meja.<p>

Aku langsung mengernyit bingung dan menatapnya ragu.

"Itu, yang kemarin sore," ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ah, oh itu. Daehyun sunbae," jawabku canggung.

Youngwon hyung hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mendudukkan dirinya di depanku untuk mulai melahap makanan rumahan yang baru saja dimasaknya.

"Besok hyung akan pergi ke Gwangju," celetuknya.

"Untuk acara apa?" balasku sembari memasukkan sesendok sup asparagus ke mulutku.

"Festival seni tahunan yang diadakan universitasku dengan kerjasama beberapa universitas dari beberapa negara," jawabnya singkat.

Aku berdehem mengiyakan dan melanjutkan makananku. Jika sudah ada festival atau seminar kampus, mungkin Youngwon hyung tidak akan pulang selama beberapa minggu. Persiapan matang-matang juga dibutuhkan untuk acara-acara itu.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

_Uhuk._

Aku langsung sibuk mengambil gelas dan air untuk membasuh kerongkonganku yang tiba-tiba terasa kering karena menelan sup asparagus secara spontan.

"K-kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku balik dengan wajah memerah.

Youngwon hyung terkekeh melihatku dan meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk sup kemudian menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa adik manisku akhir-akhir ini hobi sekali melamun. Padahal aku jarang sekali melihatmu melamun," jawabnya santai.

_Ughhh…_

"Aku sedang memikirkan pelajaran yang sulit di sekolah!" elakku.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa membedakan raut muka seseorang yang sedang berpikir dan melamun. Jika kau sedang berpikir, tatapanmu tidak akan sekosong seperti saat-saat kemarin," sergahnya.

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang memergokiku sedang jatuh cinta, sih! Ini benar-benar hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku.

"Jika kau sudah punya kekasih, jangan lupa kenalkan pada hyung, ya," kekehnya.

_Sial._

"Tenang saja hyung, aku takkan melupakan hal itu," sahutku lalu tertawa bersama Youngwon hyung.

* * *

><p><em>Otakku terasa penuh<em>

_Ketika segalanya hanya berisi tentangmu_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Bahkan segala yang kuanggap penting_

_Seketika terlupakan_

_Hanya karenamu_

* * *

><p>Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini segera dimulai. Ingin sekali aku melarikan diri dan merenung di atap sekolah seperti jam kosong kemarin. Namun lagi-lagi mulut Jaebum yang tidak bisa diam itu akan langsung berkoar-koar jika Mrs. Hwang menanyakan dimana keberadaanku jika aku membolos.<p>

Mirisnya, hari ini masih sama dengan lima hari yang lalu, kelas XII-2 memang sudah dijadwalkan untuk berolahraga. Kuharap hari ini mereka tidak mempelajari bab teknik-teknik permainan basket. Karena itu sungguh akan mengganggu kosentrasiku.

Nah, itu dia! Aku melihat sosok tegapnya tengah ber-_high five_ dengan sejumlah anak laki-laki yang lain. Kaos tanpa lengan melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang seolah bersinar terkena cahaya matahari.

Aku terkesiap kala suara langkah _high heels_ Mrs. Hwang menyapa pendengaranku. Oke, pelajaran menyebalkan ini sudah dimulai. Kuharap hukuman-hukuman konyol itu tidak menghantuiku untuk hari ini. Aku terlalu malu jika harus ketahuan Daehyun sunbae tengah menjalani hukuman seperti kemarin. Memalukan.

"Good morning all," sapa Mrs. Hwang sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

_What the hell…._

Semua teman sekelasku membalasnya dengan malas-malasan seperti biasa. Oh, aku hampir lupa hari ini ujian esai. Kulihat beberapa teman mencolekku ketika membagi lembar ujian. Bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat santai bahkan ketika soal-soal sialan ini sudah sampai di meja mereka, huh?

Aku menatap jijik lembaran soal di depanku seakan ingin muntah. Perutku seolah-olah mual melihat sederet kalimat-kalimat yang dulu pernah kukuasai dan kutaklukan itu berjejer. Apa ini? Sejenis mantera? Ugh, rasanya aku ingin membakar lembaran ini sekarang juga.

"Waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk menjawab semua soal. Dilarang mencontek dan saya tidak menerima kesalahan huruf dalam bentuk apa pun," ujar Mrs. Hwang dari depan kelas.

Aku mendengus pelan dan mengusap mataku yang tiba-tiba terasa perih. Salah satu huruf saja, nilai-nilaiku akan melayang tanpa arti. Ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Dan memusingkan tentu saja.

Tanpa banyak kata, kukerjakan semua soal dengan kemampuan yang kubisa. Baru kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengerjakannya. Aku tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi agar bisa cepat selesai dan segera memandangi Daehyun sunbae yang tengah bertanding basket.

Kuharap kau menang pertandingan sunbaenim, dan kuharap nilai ujian esai Bahasa Inggrisku baik juga, hahaha.

* * *

><p><em>Lagi-lagi dadaku bergemuruh<em>

_Pandanganku berkunang-kunang_

_Dan lidahku terasa sangat kelu_

_Perasaan aneh macam apa ini, sunbae?_

_Bisa kau beri tahu padaku?_

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas lega ketika lembar jawaban sudah berada di tangan Mrs. Hwang. Dengan segera kuhampiri tempat duduk Jaebum untuk sekedar mengajaknya untuk makan siang di kantin karena yah, perutku sudah sangat kosong dan terus berbunyi untuk diisi.<p>

"Yak Im Jaebum! Ireona!" kupukul-pukul pelan bahu Jaebum yang kini tengah tidur telungkup di atas meja. Bahkan buku-bukunya sudah tertindih dan dipenuhi dengan sobekan. Oh, menggelikan.

"Apa?" sahutnya samar sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau malah tidur eoh? Kau tidak sadar jika tadi lembar jawaban sudah dikumpulkan oleh Mrs. Hwang?" tanyaku.

Matanya membulat kaget dan menatap mejanya seperti orang kesetanan. Dia menahan napas dan beralih menatapku.

"Aku belum mengerjakan lima soal," ujarnya lirih.

Aku hanya terbahak melihat raut mukanya yang amat sangat jelek ketika panik seperti itu. Lalu menepuk pelan bahunya dan berujar, "Hanya lima nomor, kau tidak akan mati jika tidak mengerjakannya,"

Dia tersenyum kecut dan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau mau ke kantin tidak? Hari ini biar aku saja yang membayar," tawarku.

Matanya langsung berbinar dan kepalanya mengangguk antusias. Yah, mungkin dia tengah krisis keungan atau apa. Sudah kubilang, maniak game sepertinya memang sulit ditebak. Terkadang banyak uang, terkadang tidak punya uang. Aneh.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku di sebelahnya menuju kantin. Sebenarnya aku jarang juga keluar kelas karena terlalu malas untuk itu. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Perut adalah alasan utamaku demi berjalan ke kantin. Begitu beruntungnya menjadi perut seorang Yoo Youngjae.

"Eh, Jaebum-ah, kau tahu dimana ponselku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku bingung. Tadi sebelum ujian esai Bahasa Inggris, ponselku benar-benar ada di saku celanaku. Tapi saat kucari, benda itu tidak ada! Bagaimana ini…

"Di tas mungkin?" ujarnya seraya menenangkanku.

"Tidak. Tadi aku benar-benar menaruhnya di saku celana!" panikku.

Oke. Tenang Yoo Youngjae. Tarik napas. Tahan. Buang. Tarik lagi. Tahan. Buang. Rileks.

Aku langsung lari berbalik menuju kelas dan tidak mempedulikan Jaebum yang tertinggal di belakang. Ponsel oh ponsel… jika kau benar-benar hilang, nyawaku akan melayang sesampainya di rumah nanti.

Youngwon hyung jelas tidak akan pernah mengampuniku!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

/ngek/

Apa banget ini ya, hahaha. Yaudah lah terlanjur diketik hohoho. Oiya, semangat yang lagi UAS minggu ini eakkk... Choco juga lagi UAS tapi pengen update ini wkwkwkwk /ketauan males/? Ngeeeeqqqq, jangan lupa review readersnim, ntar Choco civok satu-satu hihihihihihi... /kabur semua/?

**Thanks to :**

**Ruka17, ngiweung, JoKemato DaeJae, Sapphiregirl, BYGHIME-Julz, dan lain-lain (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

First Love, First Tears 3

Chocomato

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kutelpon saja bagaimana?" Jaebum menawariku sembari terus melangkah, mengikutiku yang tengah sibuk mencari ponsel di sekitar bangkuku.<p>

Aku hanya mengangguk dan terus mencari, bahkan mengobrak-abrik seisi tasku. Mengecek di setiap ransel teman sekelas hingga sang ketua kelas menegurku. Di loker, di kolong meja, juga tidak ada. Huft.

"Sepertinya tidak ada di kelas," ujarku lesu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ponselmu sedaritadi," Jaebum memamerkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ponselku tidak aktif.

"Huwaaa, aku harus bagaimana," aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Terakhir kau letakkan dimana?" tanya Jaebum.

"Di saku celana," jawabku lirih.

"Tempat yang kau kunjungi sebelum ponselmu hilang?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tadi aku tidak jadi ke kantin. Sebelumnya aku di kelas. Lalu mengembalikan buku pinjaman ke perpustakaan. Tunggu.

Perpustakaan?

"Perpustakaan Im Jaebum!" aku menjentikkan jari dan segera melesat ke perpustakaan, lagi-lagi tanpa mempedulikan Jaebum yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Yah! Youngjae! Tunggu aku!"

* * *

><p><em>Memilikimu adalah hal yang mustahil<em>

_Seperti menangkap angin dengan tangan kosong_

_Sia-sia dan membuang waktu_

_Tapi inilah aku, yang akan selalu mencintaimu_

* * *

><p>Kuedarkan pandanganku pada rak-rak buku yang tingginya jauh di atasku. Meneliti tiap-tiap nomor dan tipe buku. Tadi aku mengembalikan di bagian buku sci-fi, jadi aku memilih untuk menelusuri deretan buku sci-fi dengan gusar.<p>

"Sudah ketemu?" suara Jaebum menghentikan gerakan tanganku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya masih mencoba menghubungi ponselku. Dia balas menatapku dan mengangkat bahu, "Tidak aktif,"

Kedua bahuku turun dengan lesu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Youngwon hyung? Padahal ponsel itu adalah ponsel pertamaku, pemberian Youngwon hyung dari gaji pertamanya saat kerja sambilan menjadi fotografer di sebuah majalah traveling.

"Sebelum ke perpustakaan, kau kemana?" Jaebum mulai mengintrogasiku lagi.

"Saat baru berangkat sekolah, aku langsung ke perpustakaan mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam, karena sudah melewati batas tanggal peminjaman dan aku membayar uang denda. Setelah itu aku ke kelas," jawabku.

"Uang denda buku itu kau bayarkan pada siapa?" kini dia memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan menatapku dengan kedua lengan tertekuk di depan dada.

"Berhentilah bertanya Im Jaebum," sergahku malas.

"Hei, mau menemukan ponselmu tidak?" sahutnya gemas.

Aku memutar kedua bola mata dengan sebal dan mencoba kembali mengingat. Uang denda dari semua buku-buku yang pernah kupinjam tentu saja kuserahkan pada petugas perpustakaan. Tapi tadi pagi dia tidak ada di meja besar dekat pintu perpustakaan dimana dia biasa berjaga.

Jadi, kumasukkan saja uangku pada kotak yang memang disediakan untuk anak-anak yang terlambat mengembalikan buku sepertiku. Aku tidak akan mungkin ikut memasukkan ponselku ke dalam kotak uang denda buku, kan?

"Sudahlah, biar nanti aku yang bicara pada Youngwon hyung, terimakasih sudah mau membantuku mencarinya, Jaebum," ujarku akhirnya pasrah dan menepuk pelan bahu Jaebum.

Jaebum hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahku untuk keluar dari rak-rak bertumpuk yang berisi ratusan buku sci-fi.

* * *

><p><em>Orang bilang cinta itu sederhana<em>

_Meski seringnya tidak sesederhana yang kita kira_

_Nyatanya cinta itu rumit_

_Dan memusingkan disisi lain_

* * *

><p>Kedua kakiku melangkah terseok di atas bebatuan halaman sekolah. Sendirian. Jaebum memilih pulang lebih dulu dan membolos jam tambahan dengan alasan akan mampir ke game center. Dasar maniak.<p>

Buku pelajaran setebal bantal terdiam bisu di pelukanku. Aku masih saja memikirkan soal ponselku yang hilang. Dan resiko jika aku pulang ke rumah sore ini. Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh! Menghilangkan ponsel adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada.

Haruskah aku pulang?

Dan mendapat ceramah Youngwon hyung yang nyaris tiada henti itu? Oh, tidak. Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa, kakiku terus melangkah lesu. Hingga saat tiba di pagar sekolah berlapis baja hitam yang menjulang tinggi, aku berhenti.

Entah kenapa aku mengingat laki-laki itu. Jung Daehyun sunbae. Seharian ini aku hanya sekali memikirkan dan melihatnya, lebih tepatnya tadi pagi ketika dia bertanding basket dan aku mengerjakan ujian esai Bahasa Inggris. Ini rekor!

Aku segera berbalik dan berlari ke lapangan belakang sekolah berada. Kulirik sekilas jam di pergelangan tanganku. Ini belum terlalu sore. Dia biasa disana hingga pintu gerbang akan ditutup. Kenapa aku bisa tahu?

_I'm Jung Daehyun's secret admirer… _

Kuraih sebotol air mineral yang ada di tasku bagian samping dan mulai duduk tak jauh darinya. Di tengah lapangan dia masih betah mencoba memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Berteriak 'cyeah!' ketika sudah berhasil memasukkannya. Keren!

Memperhatikannya dari kejauhan adalah kesenanganku akhir-akhir ini. Duduk dengan lutut tertekuk, punggung bersandar di tembok, dan bibir yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Tidak ada yang tahu kegiatanku, selain Jaebum tentu saja.

Jika saja ponselku tidak hilang, aku akan diam-diam mengambil gambarnya dan tersenyum puas. Menyimpannya di salah satu folder yang kunamai 'My Prince' dan melarang siapapun termasuk Jaebum untuk tidak membukanya.

Aku menunduk dan meletakkan buku tebal yang tadi kupeluk untuk menjadi bantalan. Namun gerakanku terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah benda bulat menyenggol ujung sepatuku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut.

"Mau main?"

_Oh._

_Siapapun tolong aku._

Dia berlari ke arahku dan meraih bolanya dengan santai. Aku segera berdiri dengan canggung dan menggendong tas serta buku tebalku. Menunduk dan tidak berani untuk menatapnya.

Ingin rasanya aku pergi, berlari dan tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Pulang agar tidak bisa melihat wajah tampannya lagi sore ini. Tapi nyatanya, kedua kakiku seolah kaku dan samasekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Kau sudah selesai jam tambahan, kan? Ayo main denganku, yang menang dapat hadiah," ajaknya sembari menyenggol pelan lengan kiriku.

_Aku malu._

_Benar-benar malu._

"Hadiah?" ulangku tanpa sadar.

Aku merutuki kenapa mulutku bisa berbicara lepas kendali. Aduh! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ya Tuhan.

Kulihat dia mengangguk-angguk lucu dan merogoh sesuatu di saku celana basketnya. Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga tanpa sadar dia menyodorkan sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih di depan wajahku.

"Ponselku!" seruku dengan refleks.

Namun dia segera merubah posisi tangannya ketika aku hendak meraih ponselku. Dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan tersenyum licik ke arahku.

"Ini adalah hadiahnya. Jika kau menang, ponselmu akan kembali. Jika aku yang menang, ponsel ini akan kugeledah, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

_What? _

_Digeledah?_

_Dia gila?_

_Bagaimana dengan foto-foto dirinya?_

_Dan folder dengan nama konyol itu?_

_Apalagi isi pesanku dengan Jaebum!_

_Ini gila!_

"Curang!" aku mengerutkan dahi, secara tidak langsung menolak ajakannya mentah-mentah.

"Ini tidak curang, Yoo Youngjae, mau ponselmu kembali tidak?"

Oke. Sekarang dia menyebalkan. Nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan Jaebum idiot itu. Daripada mendengar ceramah panjang lebar Youngwon hyung, memang sebaiknya aku menerima ajakannya. Toh, jantungku sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi karena terlalu berisik.

Aku mengangguk pasrah dan melangkah ke pinggir lapangan, meletakkan tas serta buku, lalu berjalan kembali lagi ke arahnya.

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu," ujarku menyombongkan diri.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Mari kita buat aturan permainan," Daehyun menarik tanganku ke tengah lapangan.

_Bersentuhan lagi, Ya Tuhan!_

_Aku bisa gila!_

"Yang paling banyak memasukkan bola ini ke dalam ring adalah pemenangnya, mudah saja, kan? Tidak boleh saling mendorong, memukul, atau menyakiti. Sportif," katanya.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda, berusaha merebut bola dari genggaman tangannya. Namun ternyata dia lebih gesit dari yang kukira. Dia malah lari dan aku mengikutinya. Apa-apaan ini? Mengelilingi lapangan?

Aku terus berlari mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang besar-besar. Saat berada di dekat ring, tubuhnya langsung melompat dan memasukkan bola di tangannya ke dalam ring dengan akurat. Sial!

"Satu kosong, Yoo Youngjae," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Merasakan betapa kerasnya dadaku bergemuruh.

_Perasaan macam apa ini?_

Tidak tidak! Fokus Yoo Youngjae! Kau harus mendapatkan kembali ponselmu!

Aku segera menyusul Daehyun, mencoba meraih bola di tangannya dan… hap! Yah! Aku mendapatkannya! Aku langsung berlari menghindari tubuhnya yang seolah mencegatku, mencoba meraih bola yang ada di tanganku.

Akupun menyembunyikan bola di tanganku ke belakang punggungku dan melangkah mundur dengan cepat. Namun gerakannya yang lebih cepat dariku membuatku kalah. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku, mencoba meraih bola yang ada di belakang punggungku.

Namun mataku yang bandel ini malah beralih memandangi wajah Daehyun yang begitu dekat denganku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan aroma parfum maskulinnya yang tanpa sengaja menyapa indera penciumanku.

"Y-Youngjae,"

Sialnya dia ikut menghentikan gerakannya. Hingga bola yang berada di belakang punggungku jatuh begitu saja. Sungguh ini posisi yang sangat memalukan. Dengan aku yang terpaku dan kedua lengan Daehyun yang berada di pinggangku. Dramatis sekali.

"M-maaf sunbae," aku memecah kecanggungan dan berusaha melepaskan tautan lengan Daehyun dari pinggangku.

Namun dia malah menggenggam tanganku dan meraih pinggangku lagi. Mendekap dan menatapku dengan intens sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Lihatlah. Kau tersipu, astaga. Manis sekali,"

_A-apa?_

"Sunbae!" aku berteriak kesal dengan wajah yang sudah kuyakini merah seperti kepiting rebus, ini memalukan.

"Kenapa berteriak? Kau jadi semakin manis jika begitu," dia memukul dahiku dengan lembut.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di sekitar wajahku. Tubuhku seolah-olah menjadi lemas. Mungkin jika Daehyun tidak menopang tubuhku, aku sudah ambruk sedaritadi.

"Kau kalah Yoo Youngjae, aku akan menggeledah ponselmu,"

Ucapannya barusan membuatku membuka mata dan menatap tajam ke arahnya, mencoba memberi peringatan larangan jika ponsel adalah privasiku.

"Jangan sunbae, kumohon," aku menjauhkan diri dari tubuhnya dan memelas.

"Kau kalah," Daehyun malah menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Tapi jangan geledah isi ponselku!" kali ini aku merajuk dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas tanah lapang.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus membayar ganti rugi," dia mengerling ke arahku.

"Apa?"

Daehyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mendekatiku dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibirku dengan lembut. Rasanya aku ingin meledak sekarang juga karena saking malunya.

"Aku mau ini," ujarnya.

_Hah?_

_Bibirku?_

"Sunbae!" aku berteriak lagi dengan gemas sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah," dia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

_Bagaimana ini?_

* * *

><p><em>Aku selalu berusaha untuk menghindarimu<em>

_Namun kau selalu ada di tempat yang aku tuju_

_Jatuh cinta itu serba salah_

_Kemana-mana selalu dengan jantung yang berdebar_

* * *

><p>"Ayo pulang," Daehyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum hangat padaku.<p>

Aku terdiam menatapnya seolah bertanya-tanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

_Oh._

Langsung saja kuraih tangannya dan berjalan bersampingan. Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, aku dan Daehyun jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

_Eh?_

_Tidak, tidak._

Sebaiknya kuceritakan saja tentang penggeledahan ponselku yang berujung pada isi mengisi nomor ponsel masing-masing. Daehyun hanya menggunakan ponselku untuk menyimpan nomor ponselnya, sedangkan aku disuruh untuk menyimpan balik nomor ponselku di ponselnya. Oke, ini terlihat jadi seperti tukaran nomor ponsel.

Dan tentang bayaran ganti rugi pada Daehyun itu… Ah, aku sampai malu bagaimana menceritakannya. Dia.. lagi-lagi mengulang kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Tempatnya sama. Di lapangan belakang sekolah. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan hangat bibirnya. Ugh, berhenti memikirkannya Yoo Youngjae!

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

_Uhuk._

Aku segera menoleh ke arah Daehyun dan menggeleng dengan canggung. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabku kaku.

Kami terus berjalan hingga ketika sampai tepat di pekarangan rumahku, aku menghentikan langkah dan menatap Daehyun.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, sunbae," ujarku seraya membungkukkan badan.

Daehyun mengangguk dengan keren dan balas tersenyum. Setahuku, rumahnya hanya dua belokan dari rumahku. Berbeda kompleks sih, tapi tidak terlalu jauh. Maka dari itu aku tidak khawatir jika dia mengantarku pulang.

"Eum, terimakasih juga untuk ciumannya,"

_Deg._

Aku menunduk malu dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Melepas sepatu lalu menempelkan punggungku di balik pintu dengan jantung seolah ingin melompat keluar. Aku sedikit melirik dari jendela sosoknya yang baru saja keluar dari pagar.

"Sunbae, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan jatuh padamu. Jatuh cinta lebih tepatnya. Dan aku samasekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku melayang dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan?" ujarku lirih dari balik jendela.

* * *

><p><em>Ketika aku melihat matamu terpejam<em>

_Aku selalu penasaran _

_Siapa dibalik pejaman matamu_

_Berharap disana ada aku_

* * *

><p>"Jaebum!" aku berteriak histeris ketika mengangkat panggilan dari Jaebum.<p>

Sekarang aku berada di atas ranjang, bersama boneka teddy bear yang ukurannya setengah dari ukuran tubuhku. Kupeluk boneka itu dan kedua kakiku bergerak menendang udara saking senangnya.

Barusan Daehyun mengirim pesan pertamanya dengan kata 'Hai, Youngjae. Ini aku, Daehyun. Kau sedang apa?' dan aku butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk merangkai kata-kata sedatar mungkin agar dia tidak curiga.

'Hai sunbaenim. Aku sedang duduk di kamar. Sunbae sendiri?'

Aku berkali-kali membaca pesan balasanku, berharap tidak ada kalimat yang kurang atau salah ketik. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Apalagi ketika dia menjawabnya dengan amat sangat baik.

'Aku sedang membaca. Tiba-tiba teringat kau. Hehehe…'

Oke. Ini aneh. Dia sedang membaca. Dan tiba-tiba teringat diriku. Teringat akan apa? Tentang wajahku yang memerah dan jelek ketika dia sukses membuatku malu? Ugh.

Dan kini, aku menjawab panggilan dari Jaebum dengan amat sangat gembira. Aku bingung harus memulai percakapan apa lagi dengan Daehyun. Mungkin seperti membalasnya dengan kata 'saranghanda sunbaenim' atau apa? Itu bunuh diri namanya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Youngjae?" kurasakan dia sedikit menggeram kesal mendengar teriakanku.

"Aku sedang sangat bahagia!" ceritaku.

"Karena ponselmu akhirnya ditemukan?" tebaknya.

"Bukan. Karena aku sedang berikirim pesan dengan Daehyun sunbae!" oke, kalimat barusan terlalu norak untuk kuucapkan.

"Oh," Jaebum hanya menyahutnya singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Jaebum, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya samar.

"Aku bingung akan membalas dengan kata-kata apa pada Daehyun sunbae," ujarku padanya.

"Ucapkan saja 'jaljayo' atau 'sudah ya, aku sibuk' atau 'maaf kau mengganggu' begitu saja repot," sahutnya malas.

Aku menatap kesal layar ponselku seperti ketika aku menatap kesal pada Jaebum yang tengah membiarkan mulut overnya bekerja tanpa kendali.

"Serius Im Jaebum!" tegurku.

"AKU JUGA SERIUS!"

_Deg._

Aku terdiam mendengar teriakan Jaebum. Jaebum mungkin akan bertindak konyol dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh untuk membuatku tertawa. Jaebum tidak pernah membentakku. Bahkan berteriak seperti ini.

"Jaebum…" ujarku lirih.

"M-maafkan aku Youngjae," dia tergagap dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Ada yang salah denganmu? Kau kenapa?" kekhawatiranku muncul.

Jaebum tidak biasanya seperti ini. Jika aku menelponnya hingga larut atau bahkan hingga fajar, dia juga tidak akan marah. Meskipun dia mendengarkan curhatanku sambil tidur atau main game, dia tidak akan mengacuhkanku. Dia sahabatku.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang sedikit serak dan lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Ya. Aku akan mendengarkannya," jawabku lembut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu bahwa sahabatmu sendiri ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan perasaanmu pada Daehyun?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung dan sedikit berpikir.

"Suka?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Bukan suka. Cinta." sergahnya.

"Ya… Aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?" aku masih bingung.

"Kalau aku mencintaimu bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum pernah Jaebum tanyakan padaku selama ini.

"Kau mencintaiku?" ulangku.

"Ya,"

Nafasku tercekat dan pandanganku sedikit kabur. Tidak. Jaebum hanya membuat lelucon konyol untuk mengerjaiku malam ini. Bulan apa ini? April? Apa ini sejenis April Mop? Oh, tapi ini bukan bulan April.

"Kau bercanda, Im Jaebum," kekehku.

"Aku tidak bercanda dan aku tidak main-main."

"A-akuu…"

Oh, Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memutus sambungan dan menghindar dari Jaebum? Tidak akan bisa. Kemana-mana aku selalu bersamanya. Tidak!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC :3<strong>

Apaan jelek banget ini ya, hahaha. Seharian ini Choco bikin banyak drabble sama ngelanjut yang ini. Tapi masih ragu ff-nya laku apa enggak *hahaha, miris* Yang mau asupan DaeJae siapa oyyy? Ntar Choco kasih deh yang banyak. Rate M lho, percuma kalo kalian nggak mau... *promosi* Tapi dikit :3 Last, mind to review? Mwaaahh!

**Thanks To : All my readersnim *bow***


End file.
